ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Full Metal Ultraviolent Championship
Ultraviolent Championship Details Current champion Jaro Date won August 31, 2007 Promotion Full Metal Wrestling Brand(s) Anarchy Date created November 16, 2006 Statistics First champion War Machine Most reigns 5 tied (1 reign) Most defenses Jaro (2 defenses) Longest reign Drew Michaels (134 days) Shortest reign X (37 days) The Ultraviolent Championship is a professional e-wrestling championship in Full Metal Wrestling (FMW). Currently, it is the highest ranked championship on the Anarchy brand. The attached stipulation is that there are no rules as such in an Ultraviolent match, and the referee only serving to count pinfalls and submissions. The FMW Ultraviolent championship is comparable to other Hardcore titles in other promotions. However, FMW's Ultraviolent division often goes far beyond the limits of normal hardcore divisions. Title matchs often cause serious damage and injuries to any one in them. FMW Ultraviolent matchs normally descend in chaos with the use of weapons being strongly encouraged. In fact, weapons are often set on fire or wrapped in barbed wire during these matches. History The Ultraviolent Championship was the second belt to be introduced into Full Metal Wrestling. It was at FMW 1.4 that 11 men fought a vicious and brutal match to crowd the first ever Ultraviolent Champion. War Machine rose to the challeage and captured the belt for his stable, The Black Covenant. War Machine would prove to be an impressive champion, defeating even future Full Metal Television Champion Syanide before losing the belt to future Full Metal Championship holder Drew Michaels. Drew Michaels would also prove to be another tough champion when he faced the wrath of the The Black Covenant in a triple threat match against BC members Harlequin and Adrain with fellow BC member and former UV champ War Machine as special guest referee at FMW Lethal Injection. However, due to Harlequin not wanting a cheap win over Michaels, The Black Covenant offence fell apart and Michaels came out the costly winner. Michaels would eventually lose the belt to the monsterous X in the match that is affectionly remembered as the "Belfast Screwjob" by FMW fans. Micheals had to defend the belt against a nunmber of stipulations put in place by General Manager for the night, The Wickedness. They were: X could not be disqualified or counted out. If Michaels had been DQed or counted out he would have lost the title. Showstoppa was guest referee. Saint Micheal Dreamkiller was special guest time keeper. Members of the Black Covenent also appeared as other special "guests". X's reign would be short however as at Ground Zero X had to defend the belt against both Drew Michaels and top challenger John "Doc" Derrick in a triple threat match. In another classic and bloodly match, Derrick walked out the winner, having taken down the champion and former champion. Derrick had an extremly tough first title defence when he came up against e-wrestling legend and FMW owner, Jaro at FMW No Holds Barred. In a long and brutal match, Jaro pulled out a suprising win, knocking Derrick down at his first hurdle. So far Jaro has defended the ultraviolent belt under controversial cirmumstances. His first title defence was held on Alchemy against lower card roster member Slegna. This was seen as sacrilegious by Anarchy fans as Alchemy is meant to be the pure wrestling brand, totally opposed to the kind of hardcore wrestling that the belt represents. Jaro also defended the belt against former champion X and his manager Saint Michael Dreamkiller in a handicapped match at FMW Ultimatum. However, as events showed a rather different side to Jaro and Saint Michael Dreamkiller later in the night, the match could easily have been a sham. Championship History External links *History of Full Metal Wrestling Category:Championships